ernestoamfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hacking Guide/OBB
This guide will show you how to edit certain parts of the OBB, main in the Packages folder which contains a file named "ARCADE_CONFIG.RTON," which is actually just a file with a bunch of smaller RTONs. As before, you guys better know how to convert and such beforehand. *You can change counts to anything you please, but do not go beyond 2,147,483,647, or the game will overflow and numbers will go negative. *Do not add any commas in counts. JSON to RTON and RTON to JSON converter JSON Editor Tool Collectible Items Data for dropable items such as sun or coins go here. Search for "Make new coin/sun types here!" to find the specific RTON. ExpireDuration The amount of time an item takes for it to disappear after it spawns. Edit it to the length you want. ExpireDuration - OBB.png CoinValue Takes care of the value of a coin. Edit it to the value you want. CoinValue - OBB.png GemValue Takes care of the value of the gem. Edit it to the value you want. GemValue - OBB.png ContentsType The type of content a money bag has. Edit it to the content you want, refer to TypeName for internal name references. ContentsType - OBB.png ContentsCount The amount of count that is in the money bad. Edit it to the amount you want. ContentsCount - OBB.png SunValue Takes care of the value of the sun. Edit it to the value you want. SunValue - OBB.png Plant Types Data for what properties a plant uses such as their coding, animation or sound effects. As well as what world they belong in and other things. Search for "Make new plant types here!", it should be the one with the plants, not the dinosaurs one which has the same comment. HomeWorld What world a plant belongs in. Can be changed to a different world, doing so will also change the almanac and seed packet background. Almanac background will not change if AlmanacBackdropName is present in a plants properties. HomeWorld - OBB.png AlmanacBackdropName Allows you to change the almanac background without changing the world a plant belongs to and the seed packet. AlmanacBackdropName - OBB.png Premium A boolean that determines if a plant is premium. If set to false, it will lose its Premium seed packet image but will still keep the background due to the AlmanacBackdropName property. Premium - OBB.png Enabled A boolean that enables or disables a plant from showing up in-game if set to false. Although its only real purpose is to hide the unused plants Sprout, Sun Pod and Sun Gun. Marigold has it too but has it set to true. Set them to true if you want to reveal them. Enabled - OBB.png HideInPlantViewers Another boolean which is used to hide Holly Barrier's projectiles, which are coded as plants thus meaning are obtainable via hacking. Set them to false if you want to reveal them. HideInPlantViewers - OBB.png DenyPlantfoodCooldownReset A boolean that prevents a plant from being able to be insta-refreshed by dropping Plant Food on it. Used on the mints to prevent them from being over powered. Set them to false if you want to disable this restriction. DenyPlantfoodCooldownReset - OBB.png CannotBeImitated A boolean that prevents a plant from being able to be imitated by Imitater. Used on the mints to prevent them from being overpowered. Set them to false if you want to disable this restriction. CannotBeImitated - OBB.png Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2